


#8 Fib

by arthur_pendragon



Series: Kisses [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Canon Era, Drabble, Episode: s02e01 The Curse of Cornelius Sigan, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon
Summary: A kiss out of love.





	#8 Fib

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CallMeHopeless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeHopeless/gifts).



> [for this kiss meme on Tumblr!](https://merlinwyllt.tumblr.com/post/177768092906/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-i-will-write-a)

Merlin wouldn’t look at Arthur. He wouldn’t!

“Are you a _child_?” Arthur demanded.

“Why don’t you ask _Cedric_?” Merlin stuck his nose in the air. If Arthur saw him as a child, he’d be a good servant (like _Cedric_ ) and comply.

“Well, I don’t _want_ to.” Arthur sat down beside him on the stone entrance steps; Merlin, true to form, turned away, folding his arms. “You’d think I’d married the man, the way you’re acting.”

“What’d _Ced_ ric think—” Merlin began, sing-song.

“Enough,” Arthur growled. Merlin, slightly alarmed, found himself being whirled around by a firm hand. “The only reason I hired him was to wind you up for a lark. Now come _back_.”

Arthur’s eyes belied his command.

“I hate you,” Merlin sighed, caving.

“Fibber.” Arthur leant in. “Now give us a kiss.”

Merlin scowled. Arthur paused, inches away.

“I hate you, too.”

“Fibber.”

Arthur’s answering smile tasted sweet.


End file.
